Trust
by Son Goshen
Summary: One-shot. Videl attempts to find out just who really is Son Gohan, and what is he hiding. However, she discovers more than she intended to. Set before all the Buu material, no Saiyaman.


**Welcome to my first try at a Gohan and Videl fic!This one-shot is actually based on this short story I wrote for homework recently. All I did was change the characters, some events here and there, and TADA!**

Videl cursed angrily as she sprinted down an old, shabby road. She had already run approximately 2 miles nonstop, and even though she didn't want to admit it, she was tired. Real tired.

Now why was she running along the path anyways? It was because of Son Gohan, the new student in her school.

No one knew anything about that kid. She even tried to access the police files to look up his profile, but there was only one result. The result was about this old man who died several decades ago. Unless Gohan was brought back to life and restored his youth, there was no way in HFIL he'd be around.

From what she heard, Son Gohan would disappear each time she went out to fight crime. Perhaps he was the gold fighter? But that wasn't possible, either, because the gold fighter had golden hair and teal eyes, while the Son boy had onyx hair and eyes.

The path veered sharply to the left, and Videl jumped when she saw what was there.

It was a dead end, but Son Gohan stood there, completely expressionless and calm as a clam.

Videl attempted to find a good excuse why she was there, but her mind completely went blank.

"You don't trust me, do you?" he said softly. She was speechless. "I know you don't. But why? Why can't you trust me? You know that I have secrets, but doesn't everyone deserve to have them and keep them to themselves?"

"I – "

However, Gohan vanished from her sight, and all that was left was a slight breeze.

~~~DBZ~~~

That night, Videl had a nightmare…

It started out with a man who wore strange armor. They were at a small island, and several other people stood in front of him. Right in front was another man in a fighting stance, who was shielding a small boy.

Apparently they were conversing about something. Suddenly, the armor clad man grabbed the small boy, who struggled to break free.

His captor said one last thing before… flying away….

There were several brutal fights that flew by, in which Videl could only get a glimpse of.

Time stopped. This time, she was at a place where Videl was certain it was not on Earth. The small boy was there again, this time slightly older. A short man was also around, and so is the boy's father. Standing a few feet away was a strange, white, creature. It raised its hand and formed it into a claw.

Strangely, the short man started levitating. He flailed his arms, trying to get back on the ground. The white creature smirked before clenching his hand into a fist, and the short man exploded.

Time sped up again, and even more extremely violent battles flew by before it finally stopped. Videl was back on Earth, and she was staring at Cell. She spotted her father cowering with the reporters far away behind a rock.

Wait a second, wasn't he suppose to defeat Cell?

The little boy was standing there, having grown up a bit again. Hey, why did he have golden hair and teal eyes, like the gold fighter? Maybe they were related, or they even could be the same person.

Then something clicked. Gohan had black hair and eyes. Gold fighter had golden hair and teal eyes. This little boy had both of that. Then they were all the same person!

Something started happening to Cell. He started to inflate like a balloon. Cell sneered at the little boy/Gohan/Gold fighter. A man appeared right by Cell's side. He said something to Gohan and gave him a sad smile. Then he and Cell disappeared completely.

Time sped up for the third time. Videl did not understand what happened, but she guessed that somehow Cell returned, unharmed. Two other people were injured, if not dead. Gohan was left with one hand still able to work.

Then both Cell and Gohan shot something out of their hand. It was blue, and very, very dangerous. Her father said that was a trick, but now Videl knew it was real. She could feel the shockwaves coming out of the attack, and the heat.

The colliding waves' sizes enlarged…

At last, Cell was defeated, engulfed by Gohan's blast. Gohan fell back on the ground, and his hair reverted back to black…

And Videl woke up.

Was that all real? I know I can never imagine something like that. It must be real then, Videl thought, and if everything was true, that must be what Gohan was hiding all the time.

Thousands of questions bubbled in her mind, but they were as mind boggling as the next.

I'll ask him tomorrow then…. And Videl fell asleep.

~~~DBZ~~~

School past, and Gohan was about to leave, but Videl grabbed his arm. He was very surprised.

"We need to talk, Gohan," she said firmly, and dragged him to a secluded area where no one (at least she hoped) would here them.

Then, she blurted out her nightmare last night, including her theories. Gohan grew paler and paler as she spoke.

"It was all true then, wasn't it?" she asked. He nodded.

"That's why I never told you anything," he whispered, "It was too terrible."

"Why didn't you take all the fame, though? You had seven years to prove that my father was a fraud."

"I want to have a peaceful life with my family. I don't care for fame and money."

That still didn't make sense to Videl, but she decided against making him explain.

"Well, I guess that's alright. But tell me, Gohan, why did you have a monkey tail?"

**End. Constructive criticism is welcome, but not any flames that go like: This sux, delete it!, or something like that.**

**As always, please read and review, guys.**


End file.
